Kingdom of Britannia
"Britannia is home to us all!" The Kingdom of Britannia is one of many sovereign nations found in the Americas. They are currently the most powerful nation in the new known world, having technological advantages and a great accumulation of wealth. They are currently in a cold war with The Fourth Reich, a result of the Reich's sudden rise in power. Society and Government Britannia's government is based on a singular king and a group of councilmen made up of high ranking members of the houses that make up the political and military parties of the kingdom. The council is charged with discussing political or military intrigues, but allow the King to have the final say in whatever matter is presented. The King is also able to present the enforcement of an action, which the council will examine thoroughly and present the King with a solution or a compromise after regarding all variables. Each house has areas of influence across Briton lands which are used to mark House borders. Each house assigns a representative of their people to a city to act as Duke. Representatives in charge of monitoring multiple cities and their dukes are known as Archdukes. Archdukes report to the higher members of their respective house personally. Briton citizens not affiliated with a house make up the bulk of the population. Naturally born Briton citizens are allowed to purchase land and distribute goods as they see fit. If unclaimed, they may join the armed forces of a specified house. Education in upper-class cities is available to all of those who seek knowledge. Briton citizens are not allowed to participate in Monster hunting or Bounty hunting activities without a license. Briton citizens also must require a license to be a blacksmith, a sea captain, and a doctor. The life of an average Briton citizen usually centers around providing for their family by doing what those before them did. In fact, most businesses in Britannia are generations-old family businesses. Unlike other nations, Britannia has had a focus on business and trade rather than the military. This is one reason Britannia has developed into one of the wealthiest nations in the New World. Great Houses "Warriors of Mors! Fight by my side!" Britannia's military is provided by the houses that make up the kingdom and the kings own personal forces. Currently, each house specializes in their own form of combat. Should not be confused with Royal Military Divisions. House Mors - A house dedicated to ambush and offensive tactics, the House of Mors is generally fighting on Britannia's front lines and is notorious for its aggressiveness on the field. It is led by Xenithius Mors. House Llevelyan - Unlike other Great Houses, House Llevelyan is in-fact a royal bloodline and functions as such. The house itself does, however, specialize in mercantilism and commerce throughout the kingdom. Matters of trade or issues regarding basic foreign affairs are handled by House Llevelyan, however, they are not solely responsible for all the kingdoms political affairs. Matters of trade, commerce, and public relations amongst Great Houses of Britannia is typically handled in some manner through House Llevelyan and their assortment of vassals within Brittania. This prioritization and united focus on business and trade have made House Llevelyan one of if not the richest of all the Great Houses. In regards to a military presence, not only does House Llevelyan field an exceptionally powerful army, it also appears to maintain a small, yet mysteriously present elite private army of units known as the Sardaukar. These Sardaukar can commonly be found garrisoned at Vasselheim, the ancestral home of the Llevelyan lineage, and various other cities within the houses sphere of influence. The Sardaukar ''were frequently deployed accompanying high-profile diplomatic figures, acting primarily as armed escorts or bodyguards as these figures entered and moved throughout the ''Kingdom of Britannia. House Jasamere - A house stereotypically known for it's sanguine views and stubbornness on and off the field, House Jasamere is charged with managing and discussing laws with other Great Houses, as well as creating them. They strongly value justice as a result, and are well regarded as an honorable house by nations still utilizing an honor system or who still value honor. Their military specializes in defense, and is tasked with defending Briton lands while House Mors goes on the offensive. They make use of extremely skilled pikemen when on the defensive, notable for bright shades of pink and red, like most of their regular soldiers. However, this does not mean they are without offensive strategies. House Jasamere is also home to The Circus of Fortune, a division of elite mercenaries adorned in various colors and decor who act as a unit for House Jasamere and as mercenaries for hire, which allows for another source of income to the house. House Teutonia - House Teutonia is a house marked with shame due to its betrayal of the kingdom in the 2nd Century NWE. They have been trying to regain their honor ever since, to no avail. Currently, they possess the best cavalry regiments within the kingdom. House Pendragon - A house made entirely of knights specially selected and trained by Solomon Pendragon. These high-class knights are noted for wearing red plumes upon their helmets and are generally garrisoned at castles or strongholds holding high-value targets or in times of war, deployed as the vanguard in the direst situations. It is considered by many among the general populace and in the Briton military to be one of the most prestigious houses. They typically work in tandem with either House Mors or House Aegiswood. Branches The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII - While not technically a military force, The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII can be utilized in combat situations should the need require it. The King's forces include the Royal Navy, the Briton Reconnaissance Corps, and his own personal guard. History wip Relations with other Factions The Fourth Reich - Currently, the Kingdom of Britannia's relation with the Reich is abysmal, and both are currently competing to rally their armies against each other. A potential war between the two is inevitable, fueled through an ongoing proxy war in the north does not help their current relations either. The Rystar Tsardom - Britannia and the Tsardom have no outstanding relations aside from their trade agreements and non-aggression pacts against each other. Due to a recent spike of creatures at their borders, the Tsardom has requested that Britannia send Inquisitors to their border walls. The Jing-Roh Khanate - The Khanate, as with most other nations, holds a dislike towards other nations and prefers isolation. Very rarely are caravans allowed through their borders. It is rumored that Inquisitors and elite members of the Khanate are battling each other as they attempt to find Cardinal Jaune's temple. Clan Igrson - As Clan Igrson is being supported by the Fourth Reich in their war for domination in the Nordic States, Britannia views them as a potential threat in the future, and several skirmishes near contested waters have been confirmed. Clan Vortinga - Clan Vortinga is currently being supported by Britannia in their pursuit of domination in the Nordic States. This has put Britannia on good terms with the clan. New Espania - Currently, Britannia has little to no relations with New Espania, as they have not had the opportunity to due to an unidentified situation in the South Americas. 'Sahansin Sultanate '- wip hass edit this Trivia * Britannia's King makes no public appearances and instead has his speaker represent him. * Clan Vortinga was originally from Britannia. * Britannia has no official religion, but many look up to Cardinal Jaune XVII in almost the same manner one would look up to a deity.